A need exists for a continuous vertical tubular handling and hoisting buoyant structure.
A further need exists for a continuous vertical tubular handling and hoisting buoyant structure that provides wave damping.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.